Brand New Day
by JNHwwe
Summary: Jeff messed up again with drugs and it's messing up his life and relationships too. Can he get through it all with the ones he love by his side or will he just push them away? X Jeff Hardy . Chris Jericho X m/m X SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Brand New Day - Forty Foot Echo**

- Just a fiction on what may go through Jeff Hardy's head while he is suspended for them 60 days. Granted it's still fiction!!

- i realise i now have a obsession with music fan fics, i just hear a song and fit it with the perfect storyline ... and it would be a shame to waste the idea lol ... please read and review as always X much luv X

- Disclaimer - This is just fan fiction none of this is true; i made it up from my head! ... Vince owns everyone and the pairing is fiction and has nothing to do with the personal lives of any of them.

* * *

"LOOK AM SORRY, WHAT MORE CAN I SAY TO YOU!"

"HOW 'BOUT STICKING TO YOUR PROMISE AND STOP BEEN SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!"

"I KNOW I FUCKED UP BUT I HAD MY REASONS AND I'M TRYING TO WORK IT OUT, I CAN'T JUST CHANGE!"

"YOU HAVE HAD SO LONG TO CHANGE AND THINGS WERN'T SO BAD UNTIL YOU FUCKED IT UP!"

The arguing had been going on for a good hour now. People in the dressing room bar close friends and family had left. Mark was packing his bag to leave Matt and Adam were out finding the girls and Shawn and Hunter were just sitting there taking it all in.

"OH YEAH 'COS I ALWAYS FUCK THINGS UP I CAN'T DO ONE THING RIGHT, ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY CHRIS HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"OKAY! THAT IS ENOUGH ... OUT OF BOTH OF YOU. NOW BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TALK ABOUT THIS LIKE ADULTS!"

"WHAT-EVER MARK!"

"You wanna take the bass outta your voice when you talk to me Jeff, you got me son?"

"Yeah Mark ... what-ever"

"What was that?"

"Yeah Uncle Mark i get it"

"Right okay let's talk about this rationally."

"Mark i am past been rational with him! ... He needs rehab or something he just wont stop ... he was on the way to been a superstar, the best, the one with the title and he went and fucked it up with pills!"

"Chris i am in so much pain at the moment, it seemed like the only way to go"

"Jeff, well then tell someone! ... tell me ... that's what am here for! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR FUCKS SAKE! ... Talk to Vince ... Mark.. Matt.. Anyone ... just why fuck yourself up on pills when you know you can't ... are you trying to fuck up your career for a buzz!"

"Oh yeah Chris I'm trying to ruin my life, it's my number one goal before hanging myself!"

"Jeff! Shut it ... Now!" Mark shouted

"WHAT THE FUCK! ... It's my life! I can do what the fuck i want in it, and what i want to do to myself, who the hell are you guys to have a right in what i should do in my life!"

"Oh … How about we are the people who love you and care for you, but no we understand, how dare we have any right in what happens to you!" Mark screamed sarcastically

"I know you care and want me safe, but it's my life and I can do what the fuck I want in it, so like will everyone just back off because I know I have fucked up but I am going to try and fix it, people screaming at me is never going to help me, it will just make me do it more to piss you guys off."

"Ahhh okay Jeff good to know you are acting rational and grown up about this."

"Look Mark! … Just leave me alone!"

"Fine we will, but when you fully come to realise that you have fucked up big time and fucked up again by pushing us away … it will be to late because you will end up with no one."

Mark, Chris, Shawn and Hunter left leaving Jeff to think alone.

He didn't need anyone to tell him how to live his life, he hated it when people tried to control him.

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

_Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down_

_Now when I look out my window_

_But there doesn't seem to be anyone around_

**TBC**

* * *

More on the way XD people please READ AND REVIEW and the next part will be up soon … its all one song all the way through but I thought why not break it up lol … R&R X much luv X


	2. Chapter 2

Brand New Day - Forty Foot Echo

Just a fiction on what may go through Jeff Hardy's head while he is suspended for them 60 days. Granted it's still fiction!!

Okay i realise i now have a obsession with music fan fics, i just hear a song and fit it with the perfect storyline ... and it would be a shame to waste the idea lol ... please read and review as always X much luv X

Disclaimer - This is just fan fiction none of this is true; i made it up from my head! ... Vince owns everyone and the pairing is fiction and has nothing to do with the personal lives of any of them.

Authors Note: Just to say i'm not adding the fact that Jeff's home was ruined as it's very personal and it just doesn't go in the story ... Meh it's fan fiction what can ya do? lol

* * *

"He was fucking right" Jeff thought to himself.

He was sitting at home bord out of his mind alone. Little light shone through the tree's of the Cameron woods. The only light visable was the bright night moon and the flashing of the Tv. Jeff sat alone in the darkness of his living room watching Monday Night Raw! live. He was watching Chris on The Highlight Reel.

"God he looks amazing"

He sat more and watched the introduction of HBK and Batista, yet kept his eyes on his main focus ... Chris.

"IDIOT ... fucking idiot! ... Why the hell did i have to fuck up again"

Chris would of been down Cameron or Jeff in Florida mabey Canada if they could, just to spend some time together while off the road, but with the huge argument a week ago Chris hasn't came to see him. Texts and phone calls have been cold short and bearly sweet. No i love you at the end. No i'll see you soon. No Lol or Rofl, no jokes just a Hey hows you?, good thanks you?.

"I'm going out of my fucking mind, I need to do something just to keep my mind off of things"

He looked around the empty house and sighed. Paint, paper, encils, C.d's, instuments, lyrics, Dvd's, Xbox games, Wii games, Ps3 games, all over the floor.

"I have tried everything just to stop thinking about him!, Dammit why can't i stop thinking about him, he's the one trying to rule my life, i should fucking hate him!"

By the time his little rant was over already the diva's tag team match was just starting and he went into the kitchen.

"He wasn't really trying to rule my life just help it ... of such ... but on the other hand i'm still old enough to make a decision on my own.

He took a step towards the bench looking for something to eat and on only finding cereal and not been hungry in the first place he passed on the meal and slumpped down the doors to cornner where the cabnits meet.

"I need something, i don't know what but i just need ..."

Just as Jeff was thinking out loud his cellphone went off. He ran into the living room and scrambled for it under the sea of items that were used to pass the time quicker.

Not even bothering to look at who the caller ID stated he answered.

"Hey" The voice rang through Jeff, and he could only reply with the same three lettered word.

"Hey"

"Hows you?"

"Erm ... Good ... Erm thanks ... You?"

"I'm good too"

"..."

"Erm ... I saw your segment on Raw"

"Ohh cool ... Look good?"

"Yeah awsome, it looked great Chris"

"Thanks"

The silence was killing him and he needed to know what the conversation was really about.

"Chris ... Why did you call?"

"I need a reason to call my boyfriend?"

"Don't answer a question with a question"

"Well don't ask a stupid question"

"I wasn't i was just wondering"

"I was too, why can't i ring my boyfriend?"

"I'm still your boyfriend?"

"Now your answering a question witha question" Chris laughed

"Thats not the point" Jeff also laughed

The ice was breaking slowly

"Why did you think you wouldn't be my boyfriend?"

"'Cos i was a jerk towards you guys"

"Yeah you were, an asshole who if you were my nephew, i would of bounced your ass off of every wall that was in that place."

"True ... I'm going to change you know?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I love you way to much to fuck up any chance of keeping you. There is one thing like losing your job but losing someone who is just trying to help it's stupid."

"I'll have to see it to belive it Jeff, you said the same shit you did before. And don't compare love to your job because if you had the same passion as some of the people there you wouldn't of fucked up once let alone three times. You have alot to prove to this buisness, to Mark and to me."

"I know, i wont fuck it up this time. You guys are right, I'm going to listen to you and stay strong ... not fuck up"

"Prove it then"

**TBC**

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day_

_Tomorrow's a new day_


	3. Chapter 3

Brand New Day - Forty Foot Echo

Just a fiction on what may go through Jeff Hardy's head while he is suspended for them 60 days. Granted it's still fiction!!

Okay i realise i now have a obsession with music fan fics, i just hear a song and fit it with the perfect storyline ... and it would be a shame to waste the idea lol ... please read and review as always X much luv X

Disclaimer - This is just fan fiction none of this is true; i made it up from my head! ... Vince owns everyone and the pairing is fiction and has nothing to do with the personal lives of any of them.

A/N - Just another chapter i think it will be done by the next one ... but there is more Chris/Jeff stories on the way lol X much luv X thank you for the reviews

* * *

"You okay babe?" Chris asked conserned

"Yeah am cool, just a bit tired with the traveling my bodys just gotta' get use to it" Jeff laughed "Wait ... You called me babe"

"Yeah i know" Chris smiled and turned away to find Matt and the rest of the crew in the busy airport.

Jeff's time was up and he was now back on the road with Raw. It was early morning and the wrestlers had made their way up to the airport for the next live taping of the shows.

Both Jeff and Chris were excited for him to get back on the road. From the conversation they had on the phone, Jeff has been holding up his part of the deal, he has been clean and has been working hard.

The group were all together with one of the staff members from the airport.

"Okay you guys .. erm ... as your flight has been delayed the manager has offered you guys a VIP Lounge, just so you can chill out and relax without the fans coming up for hours on end, is that okay with you's?"

There was a wave of yeahs, okays, thank you's and hell yeahs from the group.

"Hey you guys go on up ahead i want to talk to Jeff alone, mabey we can get some food as he only looks to be skin and bones at the moment" Mark stated with a hint of humor.

"Yeah okay no problem Mark" Chris kissed Jeff lightly on the lips and walked to the lounge with the rest of them while Mark and Jeff went to the food station.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing Mark am not to hungry thanks."

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Uncle Mark please please please just let it go, am not hungry"

"You aint had breakfast like the rest of us you woke up to late now you are goin' have somethin' to eat here because i damn well know you aint' goin' eat at the arena"

"Fine anything, you know what i like, am going to go sit down"

After Mark came back with the food, Jeff sat and picked at it.

"So you actually going to eat it or are you just going to poke it?"

"If i answer the second one will i get hit?"

"Yeah it's a high possobility."

"Okay then, yeah i am going to eat it, am just not to hungry lately"

"What's been up lately? How are you and Chris?"

"We're cool, we've just been taking it slow again, just trying to prove myself to him more than anything, plus i have been trying to prove myself to everyone else too"

"Good, i like it"

"I'm sorry Mark"

"I know"

"I'm really going to try now, no more fucking up, you guys mean to much to me to let some pills fuck it up for me, just like the fans to am not going to fuck them over either."

"Smart attitude Kidd"

"Uncle Mark can we go to the lounge i just want to try and sleep or talk to Chris and everyone else."

"Yeah no problem, i'm suprised we aint' been spotted yet" Mark said as they made their way towards the lounge.

The lounge was big enough for the whole gang and was comfy enough to relax in. Mark made his way over to Glen and Matt while Jeff made his way over to Chris.

"Hey"

"Hey Kidd, you eat?"

"Some, not loads though, i'm not to hungry"

"You are going to have to try to get your appitite back before you wrestle 'cos Vince wont like it one bit"

"I know"

"Jeff, are you okay? you seem so diffrent"

"Yeah am cool Chris, just tired"

"I know you are babe, but there is something diffrent"

"Just am confused, I thought we were taking things slow and then you start calling me babe again plus just looking after me and all that, i'm just so confused"

"Look yea i know i said that we should take things slow and what not but i also should have seen this coming, Me not been able to take it"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you way to much to go back to just been friends, i need you there as my boyfriend every step of the way, even if you stumble once in a while"

"I love you too"

Chris just smiled and kissed Jeff, the two began to move in slowly as the kiss got more involved. The quick kiss slowly turned into a passionate sensual display, both not carrying who saw. Both not wanting to break the hot kiss, reluctantly moved back for air. Cat calls and Whooooo's rag from around the room. Chris been the more out there with his lovelife of the two smiled posed and joked unlike Jeff who ducked his head and waited for his cheeks to cool down.

After things calmed down and everyone went back to their group talks Chris and Jeff continued theirs.

"I know i act like an idiot sometimes but thats just it ... thats me ... and i know it gets difficult but i don't mean to fuck up, it just seems to happen"

"I know Kidd, sometimes you just don't think ... and trouble hits you like its coming at you over 100 miles per" Chris joked.

"What -ever" Jeff muttered. Chris messed up Jeff's hair playfully and caused an uproar from the colourful one.

"Mind the hair! it's awsome"

"And so modest"

"Fuck you Chris"

"Not infront of you uncle and brother" Chris said with a smirk

"Your sick and you going to hell you realise that?"

"Oh yeah, but you will be coming with me"

"Looking forward to it"

_We said we'd take a little time_

_For both of us to see_

_And wonder what it'd be like to carry on_

_Yeah, I know I got crazy_

_Well, I guess that's just me_

_If I could turn back time before the wrong_

**TBC**

* * *

Well one more to go ... and then its complete :) ... thank you so much for reading but i will be creating more fics for your lovely eyes and imaginations lol X much luv X ...READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Brand New Day - Forty Foot Echo

Just a fiction on what may go through Jeff Hardy's head while he is suspended for them 60 days. Granted it's still fiction!!

Okay i realise i now have a obsession with music fan fics, i just hear a song and fit it with the perfect storyline ... and it would be a shame to waste the idea lol ... please read and review as always X much luv X

Disclaimer - This is just fan fiction none of this is true; i made it up from my head! ... Vince owns everyone and the pairing is fiction and has nothing to do with the personal lives of any of them.

A/N - Thank you sooo much for reading this people. KBS25 thank you for reviewing every chapter you are awsome :D

* * *

"Kidd come on get ready you only have 3 hours left" shouted Mark through the halls

Chris, Jeff, Matt, Orton, Adam and Cena stopped running and turned round to see The Deadman walking up to them.

"How old are you guys?"

"Nah Mark i like to look at it as how young we are" Chris came back with a smirk

"Ahhhh right now i understand ... how young ...are your mental ages me and Hunter have been watching you play tag for a good half hour now."

"It's awsome right?" said Jeff

"Yes Jeffy, it's an amazing game and don't know how i have lived without it in my life every day" Mark sarcastically replyed.

"You don't need to be an ass about it Uncle Mark"

"Get your ass to the dressing room now, you only have a few hours left kidd to warm up try and eat something let that digest and put your get up on. Now get" Mark said with hand actions aiming towards the door of the dressing room.

"Right right cool it ... am going am going"

All of the guys walked towards the dressing room to chill out and relax before the show started. After relaxing for a while they all went to the catering hall and had something to eat. It was half an hour into raw by now and both Chris and Jeff were warming up and stretching.

"So you confident?"

"Yeah am cool Shawn, just really happy to get back out there"

"Kidd you gotta do good, we've been killling you in the gym and training, all of out hard work better pay off." Shawn joked

"Yes Shawn it will am in a good place i'm nervous but not to nervous ... but just good enough to give them one hell of a show"

"Thats the Jeff we wanna see and what the fans wanna see."

"I know" He said with a smile.

Chris came running down the hall from his lap round the building to get the blood pumping.

"So we good?"

"Yup"

"Remember what we talked about and how it's going down?"

"Yup"

"You ready?"

"More than i ever will be."

"Am proud you know jeff?"

"Good"

"Yeah Kidd me too, now go out there little bro and kick his ass" Matt kicked Chris in the ass making him stumble

"Haha Matt, just you wait, our hotel room is next door to yours, I can be loud if needs be ... see who's laughing then Mr. Funny."

"Chris, you are a sick sick man, and if you go any where near my brother i will murder you."

"Matt, you have seen worse"

"Thats not the point! I walked in once, screamed and ran away, when i saw you again i tried to kill you."

"And thats why we get on oh so well"

...

"WOW ... does anyone else think that we are getting a little off track here? The Kidd needs focus and talking about his sex life 'aint doing so. So how about this ... lets talk wrestling?"

"Hunter always the voice of reason ... thats why we love you ... Is it just me or can you see the sarcasm dripping off of my line?"

"Ahhhh Jeffy, like Chris said just you wait ... when we start a feud again your fucked!"

Peoples spirts were high and good lucks and do well's were passed on through the group.

"Ready to kick my ass babe?"

"Hell yeah! ... But one thing ... You don't mind dropping the belt to me? After everything thats happened?"

"Nah i don't mind because one we have been evil in training and the gym and two you aint getting this easy, we are going to put on one hell of a show."

"Thanks .. Wouldn't have it any other way Chris"

"Ready?"

"Hell yea, couldn't of done it without you ... Am sorry you know?"

"Yeah babe, now show me how sorry you are by giving me the best you got okay Jeffy?"

"Yeah Chris ... Thanks"

"See you out there"

Chris leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips letting them linger for a few seconds . As the beeps hit the arena and the count down begun on Chris' music.

Next Jeff's music hit and he waited them few seconds to start his entrance.

"Make me proud"

"I will Mark, I'll make sure of it."

As he danced his way on to the flat Raw stage he saw Chris in the ring and thousands of fans chanted Hardy!

He knew he had alot to prove to both his family and his friends. Plus his fans ... but mostly to himself ... And he wasn't going to let anything stop him or get in his way ... not this time.

**Fin!**

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day_

_Tomorrow's a new day_

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_I think I'll change my ways, I think I'll change my ways_

_I think I'll change my ways_

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

_Never thought I'd be the one_

* * *

Thank you sooooo much for reading more stories will be on the way ... please read and review and that will just make me want to write more ... It's been really fun to write this as it is fiction but at the end i really wanted it to be more realistic like not just proving to people .. He has to prove to himself and the fans. But either way thank you again and READ AND REVIEW!! x MUCH LUV x


End file.
